Warm
by Interim
Summary: His car was warm as she slipped in—probably the only perk of accepting a ride from a stranger. AU; Twoshot; NejiTen


A/N: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Tenten scrambled out of the office, clocking out as quickly as she could—the sooner she started home, the better. It was near midnight the moment she finally stepped outside. She shivered, and drew her coat closer to her body, tucking her chin in her scarf. She was mildly pleased with herself—she was off early today, and this would mean she would have a head start on the hoodlums and druggies that skulked the streets at such unreasonable hours. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would be able to make it home without running into a single one. But that would be a miracle.

Walking home was a dangerous business, especially on the obscure streets of New York City.

But she kept her head ducked low and pressed on, as always. She avoided eye contact, her hand gripping a can of mace inside her purse. The streets seemed emptier tonight, and she exhaled in placid relief, her breath frosting around her. She hated not having a car, and being too poor to afford public transportation daily. Between her crappy pay and busy student life, she was amazed she even found a way to feed herself.

"What are you doing out by yourself at _this_ time of night?"

She whirled sharply, aiming with the pepper-spray and her finger poised on the trigger. She looked frantically for a masked assailant, only to find that the voice had come from a car pulled up next to her—a _nice_ car. A man looked at her impatiently, waiting for a reply. He was strangely beautiful, with angled features that suited a regal elf more than a human. She was startled by his eyes most of all, which stared pointedly at her, glinting whiter than the snow and froth on the ground.

After overcoming her initial shock at his looks, she stared at him intently and realized that he must have been around her age, too. So what was he doing driving around in a damn Mercedes-Benz?

"Well I'm _not_ a prostitute, if that's what you're after," she said, glaring at him. She lowered her mace, but kept her finger ready at the trigger. He huffed.

"I could have easily guessed _that_ by how you're dressed. But you didn't answer my question." His eyes were still sharp.

"I'm walking home," she said stiffly. "Working college students don't have the luxury of warm cars or public transportation. We just work and study and walk places."

She turned and stalked away, but he followed her in his car.

"Look, at least let me give you a ride home," he sighed. "It's not safe out here, and I'd feel guilty if I saw a missing poster with your face plastered on it."

She stopped, grimly acknowledging the truth. She looked back at him, into those eyes. They _seemed_ sincere… she weighed her options. The air seemed to get colder the longer she stood unmoving, and she warred with every instinct telling her to turn and run. But the promise of warmth and a quick way home lured her to his car. She opened the door, scrutinizing him as the car chimed.

"_Just_ a ride," she clarified. "You don't—you don't have _any_ other intentions?" She tried to hide her hesitancy, but he merely rolled his eyes.

"No," he said. "I just happened to drive by and see a young female walking in a notoriously dangerous area at night. Pardon me for wanting to help."

His car was warm as she slipped in—probably the only perk of accepting a ride from a stranger. She took off her mittens and thoroughly rubbed her hands together. She pinched her cheeks and her nose, trying to lessen the numbness. Tenten looked around his car too, gawking at the fine leather interior and the plethora of buttons and gadgets. She noticed he was wearing a nice, sleek suit, and she immediately felt like a ragged dog in the midst of this luxury.

"Where do you live?" He asked, booting up his GPS. She gave her address and apartment number reluctantly and he typed it in, fingers dancing across the touch screen.

"So, uh…"

"Neji."

"Right," she said, and the car purred as they pulled forward. "So, Neji, how old are you?"

He looked at her from his peripheral, bemused. "I'm twenty-one. And you…?"

"Tenten."

"And you, Tenten?"

"The same," she said, slightly suspicious. "So how in the world are you able to drive a _Mercedes_?"

He pursed his lips. "Next question."

She blinked curiously, but didn't press the matter. "What are _you_ doing around here at midnight?"

He smirked. "Next question."

She huffed. "Are you going to answer _any_ of my questions?"

"Not likely," he said. "But I do have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You live awfully far away, considering you walk to work. Why don't you take a job closer to you?"

"Well," she started, "I managed to snatch a highly sought-after internship with a big law firm. It is invaluable experience, not to mention my affiliation with the firm could bring me a lot of success in applying to future law schools—one letter of recommendation and I'm set. I would walk ten miles there every day, if that's what it took."

"You sound dedicated."

"It's what I want—I'd do anything for it."

He appraised her, intrigued. "It's refreshing to know that there are people who still care in this world—people who still see the value of hard work. I'm sure you'll go places, Tenten."

"Erm, thanks," she said, squirming in her seat—she hoped she wasn't blushing. "What do _you_ do?"

"Many things."

Before she could retort, the car stopped. She looked about wildly—were they here already? She turned to him.

"Thanks," she said, and she meant it. She opened the door, and the cold swept in. Tenten stepped out reluctantly, to her surprise. She couldn't credit the car's heater for _all_ the warmth she'd felt.

"Hey," he said before she could shut the door. "What time do you leave for work in the morning?"

She gaped. "A—at eight. Are you offering…?"

"Yeah," he replied. "It's on the way, so it's not a hassle. And I think I have a good idea of where you're working."

"You knew just by me giving you that vague detail?"

"It's not calculus," he muttered. "Hyuuga & Hyuuga is the only large scale firm that offers an internship."

"I'm not gonna complain," she said. "But if you're late, I'm leaving without you."

He shrugged. "Fine."

And she watched him drive away, curious and flustered and awed all at once.

* * *

><p>True to his word, he showed up right at eight.<p>

"Are you ready?" Neji asked when she opened the door.

"You actually meant it," she said, more to herself than to him.

Tenten assessed him curiously, absorbing everything about this ostensibly perfect man. He was dressed just as sharply as last night, hands buried firmly in his pockets. He was the true form of elegance and luxury in his poise and style. To her, he was like an unconventional knight.

"Honestly," she continued, "I didn't think you'd show."

"Oh ye of little faith."

He even held the door open for her as she slipped into his car—which was warm again. She blinked, watching him furtively as he circled back to the driver's side. Was this really happening? No guy had so much as _glanced_ at her in months… So why was an attractive stranger taking such an interest in her? Was he a _serial killer_? She worked up the courage to ask him as they pulled away.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, and the rest of her words tumbled out. "I mean, I appreciate it an all, but frankly… what guy picks up a girl from the street and offers to give her a ride _twice_?"

He only smiled, but didn't reply.

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"Are you a serial killer?"

She looked widely at him, but to her surprise he laughed. It was full and hearty, and she got the feeling that he didn't laugh often enough.

"I promise that I'm just a normal guy who's trying to spread a little good in a crappy world," he said. "Nothing more."

She exhaled against the leather seats, folding into them and feeling as warm as summer.

And as much as Tenten tried, she couldn't glean another thing about Neji. He meandered around her questions with grace and ease, although she readily divulged herself to everything he asked—but she was all right with that because he spared her from the cold. Despite her prying, the rest of the drive was peaceful, and all too soon the familiar looming of Hyuuga & Hyuuga materialized in the haze. She found herself outside and cold before she could blink.

When she left his car, he made no promise of another ride. She thought that that was the end of things between them—and she felt disappointed, as much as she tried not to. She watched him drive away, taking all her warmth with him. She shivered and walked into the building. Even with the heater, she still felt winter in her bones.

* * *

><p>Tenten clocked out.<p>

It was later than usual, and she, with bleary eyes and endless yawns, shivered when she stepped outside. She looked up in hope, that maybe…

But he wasn't there.

Tenten was surprised by how heavy she felt. She had really started to like him, and the way he set her on fire inside. Though she hadn't known Neji long, she felt as if she knew him deeply. There was a subtle honesty about him that bared itself to her in his car—an honesty she truly believed didn't exist anywhere else. She felt he was his true self for her, and only her—but maybe she was imagining things.

She continued walking in quiet hope, searching for a black Mercedes she knew wouldn't come. But she still kept her hand in her purse gripping the mace, she still kept her chin tucked snugly into her scarf, and she still kept her eyes low but alert.

Tenten was especially wary of a man who peeled himself from the façade of a run-down building. He stood waiting for her, a predator in the shadows. Tenten had dealt with plenty of scummy hoodlums before, and she was fierce and ready for anything. Both of her hands now clutched the mace.

"Yer too pretty to be out 'ere by yerself," he mumbled when she was close enough to hear him. His stench was foul, and Tenten stifled the urge to gag. "How much fer an hour?"

She didn't reply, but let her eyes speak for her as they burned ferociously into his. He staggered towards her and she raised her mace. Though she was unutterably terrified, she refused to let her hands shake. She refused to let him see. The second he sniffed weakness, he would pounce—and Tenten was determined to strike before he had the chance.

"There, there," he cooed, and he stumbled closer. "Why don't yer be a good girl and put that down 'fore yer hurt yerself. Now, I don' have any money, but I'll make it worth yer while."

And he lunged towards her.

She dodged him, but barely—he seemed eerily experienced in his art. She aimed for his eyes and sprayed him mercilessly, continuing even when he was gasping and thrashing and shrieking on the ground. She spoke when she deemed him completely incapacitated.

"Your screams won't save you," she said, unrelenting and savage.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she whirled with vigor, macing her next assailant atrociously. But she gasped when he fell, and instantly dropped her mace and to her knees next to him.

"Oh, _Neji_!"

"It's what I get for being late," he grunted, eyes scrunched and lip curled. He was handling his pain much better than the other man, who was now wailing and sobbing irrepressibly.

"I didn't think you were coming anymore," she said softly, stroking his cheek as if she were making sure he wasn't seriously harmed (though she also did it to furtively feel his skin). She subtly threaded her fingers through his hair too, and it was softer than she'd ever imagined. She let her hands explore him in subtle, unassuming ways she never thoughts she'd have a chance to do. And he was warm everywhere she touched.

"Of course I was," he said, mildly affronted—although she didn't know if this was directed to her naïve assumption or the fact that she'd just maced him. "I had no intention of abandoning you."

Neji looked well now, and Tenten stood up and helped him to his feet. With the exception of red, tearing eyes he appeared fine. Calm, even. He looked down at the wallowing man at his feet, still whimpering and clawing at his eyes.

"Disgusting."

His abhorrence was clear in his voice and in his eyes. He stepped on the man's back to quell any feeble attempts to flee before he promptly reached for his phone, and called the police. He remained on the line until a dispatcher pulled onto the curb ahead of his Mercedes twenty minutes later. Tenten stood by as two police officers stepped out of their car, surveying the scene.

"Bring him in, Shikamaru," the female cop said after completing her interview with Tenten (and determining that she was _not_ a prostitute).

"Yeah, yeah," the other cop replied distantly.

Suddenly, the brute freed himself from Neji's restraint, scrambling to his feet and scurrying away desperately. The female cop pursued him immediately and caught him in an instant, swiftly punching the man hard in the stomach.

"_Damn_, Temari," Officer Shikamaru sighed. "Do you know how much paperwork I'm gonna have to fill out for that stunt?"

"Well, I'm not just gonna let him _get away_," she said defensively, dragging the limp body of the man behind her. "I'll make it up to you later."

After finishing their report, they departed, leaving Tenten and Neji alone in the snow. But Tenten didn't feel cold.

"Let's go," he said.

"Are you okay to drive?" She asked hesitantly. "Can you… see?"

He smirked at her. "I'm fine. It really wasn't bad—you barely sprayed me. But that other man… You really _can_ handle yourself. But I'm sorry for being late—this shouldn't have happened at all."

"I'm just as surprised as you. I've had some sketchy people try and talk to me in the past, but no one's actually _attacked_ me before," she said as she slid into his car. "Sorry for macing you again."

He shrugged, sliding into the driver's seat. "It's not me I'm worried about."

It was past two in the morning as Neji started the engine, and Tenten strived to control her shaking. She was acting tougher than she felt. Neji's eyes were nearly tangible on her, studying her intently even as they pulled away from the curb, and she struggled to look unfazed.

"So you said you were running late," she said, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to think about the incident any more. "What were you up to?"

"Work," he said shortly. "You should stay home tomorrow—take a day off to recover. Don't try and act tough; it's just taking more energy out of you."

She was crying before she could reply. All of the terror and trauma relieved itself at once, and she clenched a hand to her mouth to bite back her sobs. She felt embarrassed, bawling in front of him like this—she was alive, wasn't she? She was fine and handled herself well, so why was she so weak _now_?

He let her cry until her voice was hoarse, even after arriving at her apartment complex.

"S-Sorry," she hiccupped between sobs. She strained to get herself under control, and managed to finally stop crying. Neji didn't make any effort to reach out to her; he simply gave her the time she needed. His gaze was like warm silk on her skin, and this was enough to comfort her.

"Don't apologize."

"You shouldn't wait around for me," she said, still sniffing. "You have a life, too. Go home and sleep—and don't waste your time on me anymore."

"That's not possible," he said. "I'm afraid that this experience has only made me more adamant. So anywhere you are, I'll be waiting for you."

She blushed at his words, but nodded and gave a small smile.

He led her to her door, and she worked to scrub off the grime on her cheeks—dribbling makeup and tear stains.

"Will you be all right, tonight?" He asked, leaning on her doorframe. She stepped inside unwillingly, and suddenly it was as if a barrier materialized in the doorway, blocking all warmth. He was intangible now, and the moments she'd spent tracing his skin nothing more than a half-forgotten dream.

"Yes," she lied, even though she knew it was futile.

"I'll be back again tomorrow at eight," he said, pushing off the doorframe.

"But I thought you told me to stay home tomorrow?"

"I did—and you are," he said firmly. "But I'm coming over anyway."

And he left again, but not without looking back this time. His eyes were as silver as stars, and she knew they were just as warm, too.

She felt it.

True to his word, she woke at eight to a knock on her door.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, it's pretty predictable... But thanks for reading, anyway! Let me know what you think! (I'll update in about a week!)<p> 


End file.
